Trapped Inside the Mirror
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: YET ANOTHER SEQUEL! Blaise breaks free from Omen, Doyle, and Vern's spell and sends BOTH Omen and Cally into the Comic after wearing Omen out… what will happen to Lance when he comes out of the Comic world? He'll be destroyed knowing his sister's gone.
1. Trapped Inside the Mirror

**A/N:** I'm soooo glad they made a category for Dark Oracle:) Here's my One-shot. It'll be a cliffhanger so y'all can try and figure out what happens.

------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** Dark Oracle isn't mine.

Trapped Inside the Mirror

Cally, Vern, Sage, Blaise, Doyle, Omen and Dizzy were all at Gamer's Cave, and trying to get Blaise back into the Comic world and Lance back out into the real world. However, it wasn't going that well. Cally was yelling at Omen for betraying her and setting Blaise loose in this world. So Blaise managed to get out of the binds in the Comic and ran towards Cally.

Omen tried to stop him by getting in front of Cally (trying to protect her), but Blaise threw him into a wall with magic. Omen, Dizzy, Doyle, and Sage watched helplessly as Blaise grabbed Cally and threw her into the mirror.

"Violet, come out now," Blaise called.

Violet came out of the mirror, looking just like Cally had earlier in her disguise. She walked over to Blaise and they stood in front of the others. "Now it's your turn," they said at the same time.

"What did you do to Cally?" Dizzy yelled, enraged.

"I'm taking over her life now," Violet smirked. "Got a problem with it?"

"I… do."

Everyone turned around to see Omen standing up. "How dare you." He began walking towards Blaise and Violet, and just as he was about to send them back into the mirror, his spell backfired and sent him flying into the mirror along with Cally.

"Join your beloved in the Comic world, Omen!" Violet cackled and her and Blaise walked off together.

"Cally…Omen…Lance…" Doyle said. Everyone turned to look at them. "There's no possible way to get them back, we would need Omen and he is in the Comic world…"

"So they're trapped forever?" Sage screamed as Vern (of all people) tried to comfort her.

Suddenly a white light enveloped the mirror, and everyone shielded their eyes from it's blindness, and when it faded everyone was shocked to see Lance out of the comic.

"Lance?" everyone asked as Sage ran to help him up.

"Omen had only enough power to get one of us out. Cally didn't want to leave either of us but…" he said hoarsely.

"Save your strength, Lance." Doyle told him.

"Cally's gone, forever," Lance said, and his heard turned away from the others so that his eyes were dark. "So is Omen."

He walked out without saying a word. Everyone understood though.

**END**

**A/N:** Nyahh! Hahahah! Sorry to say that there may not be a sequel, and if there is, then Omen will be back! I really like him even though he betrayed them a lot:) Well, tell me how you like my first Dark Oracle fic.


	2. A Poem For Cally Stone

My Sister...

**Summary:** Sequel to Trapped in the Mirror. Lance's thoughts after Cally is sucked into the comic world... Sage/Lance, Cally/Omen

**Author's Notes:** Thought I'd do a sequel since I got five reviews. :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DO.

****

* * *

**A Poem For Cally Stone**

-  
-  
-  
-  
-

_My Sister... I'm not that good with words.  
In poetry especially.  
But since you're gone I thought I'd try something.  
Since girls seem to like this stuff._

_You're my sister,  
My twin,  
My blood.  
I said I'd always protect you._

_I failed.  
I failed to protect my sister.  
My twin.  
My blood._

_My family.  
At least you have someone in that world,  
Who will protect you.  
Even if it's not me._

_We all miss you, Cally.  
Emmett is sorry for what he's done,  
Even though I think he knows,  
You love Omen now._

_I think you always have.  
My sister.  
We will try everything we can,  
To get the both of you out,_

_Of that world.  
But if we don't,  
I just want to let you know,  
That I will always..._

_Alyways.  
Remember you._

_Cally, my sister,  
My twin.  
My blood.  
My family..._

**-Your Brother, Lance**

* * *

A/N: That was crappy, wasn't it?? Oh well, if people don't like it I'll delete it.

Review:D


	3. My Hero

**My Hero**  
Sequel to _'My Sister'  
_I love writing this D.O story, so I thought I'd make yet another sequel to it. Hope you enjoy.  
**Summary:** Set in the comic world. With Cally and Omen trapped inside the comic with no one to help them, what will they do to pass the time?  
**Disclaimer:** Dark Oracle is not mine. It belongs to it's original creator.

* * *

**My Hero**

Cally Stone sighed heavily. She didn't know how long it had been since she went into the Comic world with Omen after Lance had been set free. but there were no signs of Blaise or Violet so Cally assumed that they were out in her world...

_But if Blaise was out of the comic, shouldn't Lance be here?_ Cally thought to herself._ I thought it wasn't possible for both to exist in the same world..._

"You're thinking alot there, Cally," a voice said, causing Cally to jump, turning to look at Omen. She wondered why he had saved her. He could've, no, should've let her perish in the Comic world after what Cally said to him. But he stayed loyal to her...for some reason she coukd not comprehend.

"I know," Cally smiled slightly. "I just miss Lance."

Omen sighed. Ever since they got here that's all she's done, mope around and miss Lance. All she thought about was Lance, all she talked about was Lance. Omen was beginning to wonder if that was what Lance was doing in the real world.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Doyle," he said the name with hatred. "can figure out a way for us to break free."

Cally nodded, though she was doubtful, she had to put all of her trust in Omen. I mean... he did save her, right?

"Omen... Can I ask you something?" Cally asked after moments of silence.

"You just did," Omen replied with a smile. "But go ahead. Ask away."

Cally smiled slightly. "Why...did you come in after me?"

Omen was silent. He was trying to figure out how to answer Cally's question. Truth is, he knew the answer very well, he just didn't know how to say it or put it into words.

"I..." he paused slightly. "The reason I jumped in after you Cally, is so that you wouldn't be alone. You don't need that after what you've gone through in life, what with Dark Oracle, Blaise, Violet, Vern, evenn me. I didn't want you to get hurt again... and..." this was extremely hard for Omen, he was never good at expressing any of his feelings except anger.

"What is it, Omen?" Cally asked softly, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. Omen inwardly smiled. She may not trust me much, but she's learning to.

"I love you, Cally Stone."

Cally inwardly smiled. She loved Omen too. She didn't love Emmett, that was just a silly school girl crush. She knew that ever since she had met Omen that there was something special between them, even if he kept betraying them. She knew Omen was the one she loved.

"I love you too, Omen," Cally smiled at him.

Cally didn't have much time to talk as Omen's lips were against hers.

* * *

Everyone in the real world was staring in shock at the newest edition for Dark Oracle. Well, all except Blaise and Violet, who were out.

It showed a picture of Cally and Omen...

...kissing.

Now, if Omen was in the real world, Lance would surely have kicked his ass to the moon. But there was only one way to really threaten Omen...

He decided to write something on the comic.

Everyone looked at Lance confused as he took out a pen and wrote on the comic page where Cally and Omen were kissing.

Cally and Omen looked up at the sky as writing suddenly appeared. _'A new edition of Dark Oracle must have come out... oh no!'_ she thought. _'It must show a picture of us kissing!'_

The writing then appeared fully and Cally inwardly smiled. She knew without a doubt that it was Lance who wrote it.

Cally leaned her head on Omen's shoulder, smiling. _My Hero,_ she thought to herself.

Would you like to know what the writing said? I thought you might. Here's what Lance wrote:

_**Omen-**  
If you evcer hurt Cally, I swear I will come into that Comic World and beat the crap out of you, tearing you from limb to limb._

**A/N: Well, that's all of it! Hope you enjoy it.**


	4. Out

**A/N: **It's been a while, but I felt like adding something on to it. I couldn't leave Lance sad forever, now could I? But this really is the final chapter to my first Dark Oracle fic, so enjoy. If more people knew about this show, I'd write more.

----

Trapped Inside The Mirror 

Chapter 4 Out

----

Mrs. Stone was worried. Her daughter had been missing for months and her only son was starting to fall into a deep depression. She still had no idea of the comic book world that told their future, so when she learned their daughter/sister was missing, she had instantly called the police, giving them a picture of her and everything. But Lance knew it would be useless. She was no longer in this world.

Out of all the people he refused to talk to, he only talked to Sage. She tried to make him feel better, but she knew the only thing that would help would be seeing his sister again. A new addition to the comic came out a few days ago, showing Cally and Omen's days in the comic world. That was the only way Lance was able to see her. And, if he wrote on the comic, she would reply as well in another page once it filled out. She said she missed him, but it was clear she was happy with Omen. Literally, they were in their own little world. Some of Cally's messages in the bubble included:

_'Omen's trying to find a way out. So far, no luck. Keep in touch. x'_

_'Still no luck. Hope everything's okay there.'_

_'Lance, go out tonight. Don't stay home all night.'_

His sister knew he was going into a state of depression. She was trying so desperately to find a way back into the real world, but for now, they were stuck in the Comic world. She did think that, if she didn't have Omen, she'd be in the same state as Lance. But even Sage wasn't helping bring him out of it, no matter how much she tried, and because Lance was in his current state, Vern had been spending more and more time with Sage, who was actually starting to enjoy the other's company. It was better than being around a boy who was supposedly your boyfriend, who would only just nod and say a few small words at anything she said. But still, she was worried.

Even Doyle was trying to figure something out at Gamerz Cave. He too sent Omen messages back and forth on the comic, but Omen figured the man would be of little help, seeing as he had to rely on a book for all, or at least most of his spells.

It had been at least two months since they were both trapped in the comic world. As far as Lance was concerned, he knew there was no way to get out of the comic world. Omen had only enough power to send one of them out. Why was life so unfair?

**---**

**-Three Months Later-**

**---**

Everyone was worried. Lance started falling behind in his classes, and barely went to school anymore. He spent most of his time in his room, either talking to Sage or on the computer. He knew there wasn't going to be answer to his problems with typing and clicking. He couldn't exactly search up 'find a way out of the comic book world', and find a result, could he?

He knew Cally didn't want him to be like this, because his depression made her worry too. He had seen that in the comic book. But not even that snapped him out of it. The closest thing he had to seeing and conversing with his sister was pictures and bubbles. He wanted to hear her voice again, he wanted to actually see her again.

"Lance, turn the music down!"

He thought it was his mother yelling at him because the music was so loud. It was blaring, but he didn't mind. He liked this song.

"Lance!!!"

The voice got louder, and he was sure he was hearing things. It couldn't be her.

"I just got back and came into a louder place!! Ugh...._LANCE_!!!!"

That was all it took. Lance turned off the music instantly. He then remembered that it couldn't be his mother, she was at work. His friends were all at school. There was only one other person it could be.

He ran to the top of the stairs and looked down. He blinked several times, figuring his eyes must be playing tricks on him or something, because he saw her, in the flesh, standing at the edge of the stairs. He looked around for Omen, and saw him standing at the front door, looking pretty weak. He must of used up what was left of his power from before.

When Cally caught sight of her twin brother up at the top of the stairs, she instantly ran up and hugged him tight when she reached the top. She hugged him so tight he could barely breathe, but hey, he hugged her back pretty tight.

"You're too thin!" was what Cally first said when she first got the chance to speak. "You're pale too. Didn't I tell you to go out and do something?"

Lance rolled his eyes. "Come on, Cally. Is that the first thing you wanted to do when you got back? Nag me?"

Cally rolled her own eyes. "I'm surprised mom hasn't done it yet."

"She has. I just didn't listen to her."

"Of course you didn't," Cally shook her head, but hugged him again. Lance had to admit, she looked better than he did. But she was back now, and that was all that mattered.

---------

**a/N:** That was the only way I could think of for them to come back. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
